


Angels

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels, Courting fails, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Alec talks to Angels
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Angels

'You should kiss him.' The being behind Alec said, a chorus of agreement echoing from the rest of the unseen beings.

Alec forced himself not to roll his eyes as the Warlock turned to smile at him and asked his name making Alec stutter an answer that he hoped was his name before running away to the protests of his unseen peanut gallery.

It was a few days later before Alec saw Magnus Bane again, for which he was both disappointed and glad, if only for the silence from his unseen watchers. But it wasn't to last.

'You should still kiss him.' They all agreed as Magnus called him pretty boy, 'Or let him kiss you.'

And then Alec ruined Clary's chance to get her memories back.

Alec flopped on his bed. Their world was tearing itself apart and all his Angels could talk about was his love life, offering advice, not helpful, what would Magnus do with the horns of a Demon Alec killed, and unsolicited commentary, which was funny when it was about Jace and Clary or even Izzy and Simon, but when it concerned the stuttering mess Alec became around Magnus or when the Warlock was mentioned it was less amusing.

But it wasn't like Alec could shut them up, he'd been trying since he was small, when his mother stopped being amused by Alec's imaginary friends, only they weren't so imaginary.

Alec didn't know why he could see them, and neither did they, but he could and that.had been that. Alec couldn't remember the first time he spoke to them, he just knee that they had always been there, one step behind him or beside him as he got his first rune, his first mission, his first demon kill. They had been the ones to comfort him when he had felt sorrow for the kill.

They had been a kindness when his parents had none to give him.

'You could call him, he's probably up.' Michael said as he perched on Alec's desk with Lucifer.

That had been a surprise, Lucifer coming around to be just as annoying as the rest of the Angels, he wasn't and Angel, his siblings all agreed but Alec could see him and he was helpful when Alec was confronted with a Demon he'd never seen before.

Lucifer was apparently vaguely neutral with a tendency towards evil that waa more annoying than anything really.

"Stop rearranging my notes, Lucifer." Alec said with a sigh as he covered his eyes.with his arm.

'Call the Demonspawn.' Lucifer countered as he continued playing around with Alec's paperwork.

Alec groaned, "You lot are worse than Izzy." 

Michael grinned, 'She's right you know.'

Alec looked over at the two as he sat up.

"Look, even if I did kiss him it's not like it could be more than a passing fancy, the Clave would never allow it.' Alec said softly continuing as Michael opened his mouth and Lucifer scowled, "And I thunk Magnus deserves more than that."

Lucifer and Michael exchanged glance before looking at Alec and nodded 

But their agreement did not stop the teasing especially when Alec made a deal with Magnus and Magnus teased his price being Alec.

'He's already yours.' Lucifer snorted while the rest laughed as Michael muttered 'Kinky.'

And when Alec kissed Magnus at his wedding it was to a chorus of Angelic cheers and exchanging of Angelic currency which Alec should have expected but that Michael was the winner was a bit of a surprise and Alec rolled his eyes at Lucifer's pout.

But being with Magnus didn't stop the commentary or advice, which was still mostly useless.

Lucifer had good advice some days, at least until he saw Magnus' eyes and then he began suggesting silly things like cat toys and Catnip and leaving dead animals on Magnus' balcony. Which Alec hadn't caught on until Magnus was staring at the potted catnip plant Alec had given him with confusion while Lucifer cackled in the background.

Not for the first time Alec had wished for a way to kill an Angel or a not-so-Angel-but-not-quite-Demon.

But Magnus had been amused not angry and Alec had made sure to tell Michael what Lucifer had done and Lucifer's look of betrayal had been amusing.

And the Angels were mostly silent after that about courting advice but he and Magnus became more and more serious Alec was left vulnerable to other questions.

'When are you going to get married?' A lesser Angel whose name Alec didn't know asked.

"What?" Alec asked as he jerked his arm up as he released his arrow, missing his target by a wide margin.

'You and Magnus.' The Angel clarified.

"Our relationship is still new." Alec said hastily.

'So? You humans sometimes get married before even meeting properly. And you are Nephilim, you will never love another.' The Angel told Alec as he stared at the gaping man.

"That's beside the point!" Alec shouted, glad he was training on the roof instead of inside the Institute.

'Is it? Is it really?' The Angel asked.

"Yes!" Alec shouted, "Magnus deserves to be wooed, and I want to do it, because one day I'll die and all he'll have left are memories and I want him to have wonderful ones to look back on."

The Angel was stunned silent for a moment before they teared up, 'That's so sweet!' They sobbed.

Alec rolled his eyes as he turned his back to the Angel, they were all so emotional, even Lucifer, though that one tried not to show it, but he didn't alway succeed.

Alec spent a few more hours training and ignoring Angels that came around to poke fun at Alec's fumbling romance, but most of them had little room to talk.

After all Michael had been trying and failing to court Lucifer for centuries, oblivious to the fact that Lucifer was attempting to court Michael in return.

Sometimes Alec was tempted to tell them but it was so much mire amusing to watch them be oblivious.

Alec deserved to get his amusements where and when he could when he was never left alone, though his Angelic watchers kindly vacated Magnus' loft when the two of them began to get intimate, which was a relief because who wanted an Angelic audience for something like that?

Two days later a ring appeared on Alec's bedside table, carved with Angelic Runes and vines of ivy and roses and Alec knew that the ring was meant for Magnus to wear, how Alec wasn't entirely sure.

But it went into his pocket, carried close to his heart waiting for the day that Alec was ready to male Magnus his husband.

And if he nudged Michael and Lucifer closer to discovering one another's courting, well, that was just returning the favor because Alec had sensed both of their power in the ring he now carried.

\---

A/n: that's all i have for this right now. I'll probably come back to it eventually but if it inspires you to write then go for it, just put an inspired by.

This was inspired by a quote i found: "when I was a child I talked to the Angels."


End file.
